


Амнезия

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от R до NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mirror Universe, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Любое сокровище, принадлежащее человеку, может отобрать дракон.





	Амнезия

_ Доблестное утро, запах нафталина _

_ Дивная культура, цельная система _

_ ... _

_ Амнезия, амнезия — всё позабыл _

_ И мне не страшно _

_ Мне теперь не страшно _

[ Егор Летов — Амнезия ](http://www.gr-oborona.ru/texts/1056560927.html)

1.

一 Что, любите подбирать бездомных щеночков с улицы, Император?

Рино ухмыляется, но получается скорее оскал 一 половина лица сожжена до черноты. 

Она и вправду думала, что умрет в горящем шаттле, когда ее взяли на буксир и вытащили в последний момент. Какой-то темнокожий тип в форме главного медика попытался затащить ее в лазарет, но хорошая оплеуха иногда заменяет тысячу слов.

Рино знает, что выглядит неважно: ожоги на лице и шее довольно серьезны, инженерный комбинезон порван и то и дело норовит сползти с худых плеч, каждый шаг отдается болью в сломанных ребрах.

Ну и плевать, она перед Императором не красоваться будет.

一 Я не замешана в теракте на руднике. Если ваши инженеры не совсем размякли и отупели, баллистическая экспертиза подтвердит мои слова.

Женщина на троне с неподдельным удивлением смотрит на нее. Ничего, все это золото и черный мрамор впечатлит разве что слабонервного идиота, а Рино плевать на статус Филиппы. Если та захочет потопать ногами и казнить ее, пусть так и будет.

一 Обычно перед тем, как заговорить со мной, люди преклоняют колени.

Гадюка в позолоте, вот ты кто. Рино ведет плечом.

一 Я не настолько молода и здорова, чтобы падать на пол по поводу и без.

Удивление сменяется гневом, Рино видит его в глубине темных глаз, лицо искажает ярость.

一 Ты же понимаешь, что мне не составит труда заставить тебя сделать это.

Ну конечно же, не составит. Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать…

Но вместо того, чтобы щелчком пальцев позвать стражу, Филиппа встает с трона и подходит к ней. Они почти одного роста, но все равно кажется, что Император пугающе нависает над ней. Рваная дешевая ткань, прожженная до дыр, касается великолепного черно-золотого плаща.

Одно молниеносное движение 一 и Рино падает на пол, задыхаясь. А эта дама умеет держать удар, кулак врезался аккурат в печень. 

Боль пронзает все тело, Рино с трудом удерживается от стона. Кажется, она недооценила Императора, наверное, та не такая уж и лощеная безрукая аристократка в энном поколении.

Каблук Филиппы находится в паре сантиметров от лица Рино, но сил подняться и показать этой самодовольной суке, как надо драться, просто нет. 

Плевать, каменный пол приятно холодит раны и ожоги, можно и не вставать.

Филиппа ухмыляется, протягивает руку и впивается пальцами в короткие грязные волосы Рино, приподнимая ей голову. Боль противная, тянущая, Рино скалится, пытаясь сплюнуть горькую слюну. 

一 Я думаю, что мы еще встретимся, Рино Джетт. Ты будешь работать в инженерном «Харона», если твой длинный язык не прикончит тебя раньше. 

Рино стонет, кровь из рассеченной брови заливает правый глаз. Из огня да в полымя. 

Когда-то она обещала единственному важному человеку в своей жизни, что будет беречь себя и не рисковать попусту. Но это было очень давно.

  
  


Рино знает, что именно ее убивает. Понимает, почему ей так нравится эта сумасшедшая женщина на троне. Если закрыть глаза и слушать только низковатый, тягучий и властный голос Филиппы, можно на мгновение представить, что  _ она  _ все еще жива. Та, рядом с которой Рино была по-настоящему счастлива и которая погибла так глупо и внезапно. У смерти отличное чувство юмора, но в этот раз вышла так себе шутка.

После  _ ее  _ гибели Рино плевать на собственную жизнь, она словно корабль, который распотрошили мародеры и оставили дрейфовать в вечной пустоте. Горе бездонно, оно как черная дыра поглощает все вокруг и искривляет пространство-время. Иногда Рино просыпается среди ночи и просто не понимает, где находится, потом вспоминает события последнего года и со стоном молится всем богам, чтобы дали ей умереть здесь и сейчас. 

Плач и вой сменяются сухими рыданиями, но Рино не обманывает себя: время ни капли не лечит, рана кровоточит по-прежнему. Мертвая жена все еще с ней, и не отпустит ее до конца.

Рино знает, что скоро умрет, но все-таки инстинкт самосохранения не позволяет ей убить себя каким-то затейливым способом, например, направить шаттл на сверхновую. Но она упрямо ищет смерти окольными путями.

Рино не нравится Филиппа, не нравится ее жестокость и несгибаемость. Император в этом похожа на нее саму, а Рино чувствует потребность в мягкости и нежности, в ком-то, кто не даст ей окончательно слететь с нарезки. И когда-то этот кто-то у нее был. Но тем не менее Рино как магнитом тянет к Филиппе, которая иногда, в мельчайших жестах и привычках, напоминает  _ ее _ . Она знает, что сходит с ума, что ищет то, что потеряно навсегда. Знает, что обязательно обожжется, но готова отдать все за одно мгновение прекрасной иллюзии.

Видеть мертвую любовь в могущественной Филиппе и идти ей прямо в руки 一 отличный способ самоубийства.

2.

Рино, задыхаясь, падает на широкую кровать, в ворох атласных темно-синих простыней. Вот уж действительно роскошь, достойная Императора. Филиппа валится сверху, хотя валится, пожалуй, не совсем то слово 一 она скользит, словно змея, обвивающая жертву. Острые зубы смыкаются на плече Рино, ногти царапают грудь и живот, но страсть вытесняет боль. Рино хрипло стонет, когда соски задевают корсет из черной кожи. Тонкий, отлично выделанный материал облегает, как вторая кожа, но Филиппа торопится избавиться от него, ослабляет шнуровку и Рино впивается пальцами в ее грудь. Вот уже действительно королевская кобра сбрасывает старую чешую. 

一 Откуда они? 一 Филиппа проводит большими пальцами по грубым выступающим шрамам, тянущимся от ключиц до конца ребер.

Рино хмыкает и отводит взгляд. Взрыв бака, полного старого реактивного топлива почти вековой давности. От груди остались одни лохмотья, ребра и кости плечевого пояса были раздроблены на мелкие осколки. Полгода мучительной реабилитации, собранная с нуля грудная клетка, нервные окончания, которым заново возвращали чувствительность.  _ Она _ всегда была рядом. Лучшие пластические хирурги работали над грудью, и поставить силиконовые импланты, чтобы восстановить прежний размер, не составило бы труда. Тогда Рино отказалась и даже оставила два самых крупных шрама в память о глупом и ребяческом решении разграбить старый крейсер.

Филиппа слишком умна, чтобы не понять причину ее молчания.

一 Не любишь говорить о прошлом?

Рино кивает.

一 Не самая интересная тема для разговоров в постели.

Филиппа усмехается, окончательно избавляясь от одежды.

一 Когда-нибудь я узнаю об этом. Но ты права, разговоры явно ни к чему. И сними наконец этот мерзкий комбинезон.

Рино с облегчением выдыхает и позволяет Филиппе стащить плотную ткань рабочей формы. 

На мгновение колкая зависть обдает Рино: Филиппа не старше ее, но выглядит намного лучше. Подтянутые, отлично тренированные мышцы, гладкая ухоженная кожа, ни единого седого волоса в прическе. Рино вспыхивает: последний год дался ей тяжело, и на внешности это тоже сказалось. Чрезмерная худоба, неизбежный хруст в суставах из-за старых травм, седина, морщины, давшие о себе знать слишком рано. Филиппа явно обладает специфическим вкусом.

一 Сегодня ты витаешь в облаках?

Тонкие пальцы порхают по ее телу, Филиппа мучительно медленно спускается ниже, на впалом животе остается влажная дорожка от поцелуев. Рино не сдерживает стонов: как бы она не была равнодушна к этой женщине, физиология берет свое. 

Филиппа отлично владеет языком и демонстрирует это не только на переговорах. Буквально пара минут 一 и Рино уже выгибается на постели, едва переводя дух. На глазах выступают слезы, все ощущения почти болезненно яркие. Она пытается свести бедра, чтобы хотя бы на пару секунд прерваться и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, но Филиппа не оставляет шансов. Рино зарывается пальцами в ее прическу, ероша темные глянцевые волосы, нервы горят огнем, язык Филиппы кажется раскаленным добела. 

Рино разочарованно стонет: Филиппа почти доводит ее до пика, но потом внезапно отстраняется.

一 Хочешь, чтобы я начала умолять? 一 Голос слишком хриплый и низкий.

Филиппа усмехается и садится на постели.

一 Если бы я знала, что ты способна умолять, тебя бы тут не было. 

Рино силится восстановить дыхание, получается откровенно плохо. В какой-то момент она понимает, что Филиппа давно ее раскусила, что та все знает о ее трагедии. 

Оргазм не приносит облегчения, все тело 一 как натянутая струна. Рино дрожит от бури сдерживаемых эмоций, чувствует внезапное отвращение к самой себе. Она ведет себя так низко и глупо: трахается с женщиной, которая едва-едва напоминает ее любовь, с удовольствием принимает ласки Филиппы, без стыда ставит фальшивку выше оригинала. Ее рана все еще с ней, такая же глубокая и кровоточащая, но Филиппа как симптоматическое лечение: кости не срастутся, но боль поутихнет.

Та со стоном откидывается на подушки, получив свою долю удовольствия. Рино укладывается на бок, спиной к ней, и шумно сглатывает. Так неправильно, так не должно быть, все эти ночи с Филиппой 一 грандиозная унизительная ошибка. У нее были по-настоящему счастливые времена, но им давно пришел конец, нет никакого смысла пытаться сделать из челнока флагман. 

Филиппа собственнически укладывает руку ей на бедро, Рино вздрагивает. 

一 Дай мертвым умереть спокойно, дорогуша. Иначе сама последуешь за ними.

От расслабленности Филиппы не остается и следа, она очевидно раздражена рефлексией Рино и ее внезапным безразличием к сексу. 

Рино рывком сбрасывает ее руку, отворачивается и молча натягивает простынь на обнаженные плечи.

На душе так паршиво, что не страшен даже гнев Филиппы. Если дожить до утра не суждено 一 пусть так и будет, ей плевать.

  
  


3.

Рино надрывно кашляет и сплевывает кровь. Филиппа 一 действительно талантливая женщина, и сейчас демонстрирует высший пилотаж пыточного искусства. 

一 Как жаль, что тебе придется умереть. 一 Нож очерчивает тонкую красную линию вдоль старых шрамов на груди. 一 Неужели тебе показалось мало того, что я тебе дала?.. Полная свобода в инженерном, полная свобода в моей постели. Могла хотя бы притвориться благодарной.

Спазм сводит горло, Рино снова закашливается так, что капельки крови летят на лицо Филиппе. Боль слишком резкая, чтобы удержаться от крика. 

一 Эмерлейв, я скажу, когда мне понадобится ваша помощь.

Главный палач покорно склоняет голову и отходит к стене, держа наготове набор гиппошприцов. Филиппа предпочитает сама разделываться с теми, кто причинил ей боль.

Рино знает, что изрядно ей насолила. И ей по-своему жалко Филиппу: власть утомляет и не оставляет шансов на спокойную жизнь. Глубокая, темная, убийственная страсть Императора вполне искренна, но так дальше продолжаться не может. Рино хотела уйти, сбежать с «Харона», убраться подальше от женщины, которая только растравила старые раны. Конечно, ей не дали этого сделать.

  
  


Застенок выглядит вполне современным помещением, обставленным по последнему слову техники. Рино чувствует, что жить осталось недолго, и думает, что Филиппа заслуживает знать правду.

一 Я не могла больше притворяться. Строить иллюзии 一 довольно энергозатратный процесс. 一 Рино поднимает голову и без страха смотрит на разъяренную женщину прямо перед собой.

Филиппа на мгновение останавливает лезвие, скользящее у самого бедра Рино и внимательно слушает. Говорить, видя собственные внутренности и чувствуя, как кровь постепенно покидает разорванные сосуды, мучительно страшно. Рино хрипит, откашливается, сплевывает и упрямо продолжает. 

Филиппа задумчиво размазывает алую кровь по рукам. В кои-то веки она не надевает перчатки, а голой кожей прикасается к жертве.

一 Так ты поэтому хочешь умереть? Потому что когда-то давно погиб кто-то, кто был тебе дорог?

Рино мотает головой.

一 Я не ищу смерти, жизнь была вполне терпимой, люди существуют и не с таким. Но эти иллюзии, желание видеть в других то, что давно мертво… Это безумие.

Филиппа гладит ее по слипшимся от крови волосам.

一 Это обычная вещь, глупая ты девочка.

Рино дергается, девочкой ее давно никто не называл. Тем более глупой.

一 Как это мило. Ты ищешь смерти, даже идешь на государственную измену,一 а побег с «Харона» можно трактовать именно так, 一 и все из-за того, что во мне тебе примерещилась твоя мертвая жена. Это смешно, Рино. Что мешало тебе просто принять все как есть и наслаждаться процессом?

Рино не знает сама, этому чувству нет названия. Только ощущение неправильности происходящего, впрочем, Филиппе этого не объяснить. И правда, было бы прекрасно забыть о прошлом хоть на мгновение и насладиться настоящим, но Рино просто не может. Со сломанной ногой не поедешь на лыжах, и все попытки начать жизнь с чистого листа упираются в боль потери.

一 Я сочувствую тебе, моя дорогая. Не жалею, а именно сочувствую, обрати внимание. Я понимаю, что что-то мешало тебе пойти простейшим путем, но простить твой проступок не могу. 

Рино вымученно кивает. Она осознает, что Филиппе тоже больно, но деваться некуда. Почему-то смерть ее не пугает, каждая капля крови, падающая на пол, приближает к долгожданному спокойствию. Как зарыться лицом в подушку после тяжелого дня.

Филиппа орудует своим любимым тонким коротким лезвием, клочья плоти падают на пол. Рино кричит, хрипит и воет от боли, она видит собственное отражение в зрачках Филиппы, распахнутая грудная клетка вызывает тошноту.

Ей кажется, что глаза Филиппы подозрительно влажные, но скорей всего, это просто обман измученного зрения: эта женщина слишком хорошо владеет собой.

Чудовищная боль туманит разум, Рино уже не осознает происходящего. Весь мир сужается до холодного лезвия на теле. В висках что-то шумит, конечности ледяные, губы немеют 一 кажется, на пол натекло уже литра два крови, странно, что она все еще жива.

Гиппо остро жалит в плечо, Рино выдыхает. Сессия еще не закончена, судя по всему. В голове немного проясняется.

一 Доктор Калбер, что вы можете сказать о клингонских практиках коррекции сознания?

Рино с усилием поднимает свинцовые веки. В пыточной находится главный медик «Харона». Интересно, зачем они его сюда позвали.

Калбер почтительно склоняет голову. Рино замечает, что тому явно неуютно здесь. 

一 Все равно, что проводить ампутацию топором. Грубо и неаккуратно, но надежно.

Рино на пару мгновений отключается, до спутанного сознания доходят разве что обрывки разговора. Как это ни странно, раньше она не боялась, но после прихода доктора все изменилось, тревожное предчувствие сжимает израненную грудь. Ей не дадут так просто умереть.

一... частичная дефрагментация…

一... вырезать отдельные воспоминания?

Понимание накатывает внезапной лавиной. Ужас сковывает все тело, Рино хрипло стонет: вопить не позволяют сорванные связки.

一 Шансы осложнений велики, но… 一 Калбер смотрит прямо не нее. 一 Терять уже явно нечего, Ваше Величество.

Голос Филиппы спокоен.

一 Я принимаю риск, доктор.

Рино едва шевелит губами, рассеченное горло кровоточит. Филиппа подходит совсем близко, почти касается ее тела.

一 Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя так просто, золотце. Но в то же время не могу позволить тебе скатываться в безумие.

Рино отчаянно мотает головой. Филиппа не может быть  _ настолько _ жестока. Не может вырвать часть ее воспоминаний, оставить вместо них стерильную пустоту. 

一 Ты даже ничего не вспомнишь на следующий день, если все пройдет так, как надо. Боли не будет, я обещаю.

Рино окончательно теряет контроль и всхлипывает. Она слаба и беспомощна, и не может оказать никакого сопротивления.

一 Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не надо…

Шепот дается с трудом, Рино ненавидит себя за это.

一 Вот видишь, это уже начинает тебя убивать. Ты не должна умолять, Рино. Никого и никогда.

Филиппа мрачно усмехается и гладит ее по щеке.

Рино дергается, уходя от прикосновения. 

一 Лучше бы я сдохла еще в шаттле, 一 злобно выплевывает Рино.

一 Не волнуйся, ты протянешь еще долго. И это будет весьма неплохая жизнь.

Рино закрывает глаза. Все это кажется бредом, ночным кошмаром. У нее не только отняли любовь, но еще и собираются забрать воспоминания о ней. И вся дальнейшая жизнь будет весьма неплохой 一 но чертовски пустой. 

Она действительно попала в змеиное гнездо, и если раньше Филиппа ей и правда чуточку нравилась, то сейчас в ее сердце не осталось ничего, кроме ненависти. 

Рино всхлипывает. Прохладные тонкие пальцы треплют ее по щеке, стирая слезы и кровь.

一 До скорой встречи, моя дорогая.

Ей снова что-то вводят, сознание медленно гаснет. В последний момент Рино пытается вспомнить ту, из-за смерти которой все это началось, но в голове только звенящая пустота. Она знает, что они могут стереть ее воспоминания, но эмоциональные паттерны останутся. И первым, что она ощутит после пробуждения, будет адская смесь из дикой ненависти и безосновательной привязанности к Филиппе. Это просто разорвет ее на части. Хоть бы Калбер что-то напутал и она умерла во время коррекции.

Филиппа наклоняется, слизывает с ее нижней губы запекшуюся кровь, кладет руку на изрезанное бедро. Рино стонет, сдаваясь, признавая власть этой женщины и ее законное право творить с подданными все что заблагорассудится. 

一 Твои руки и мозги 一 собственность инженерного отсека, но все остальное принадлежит мне. Лучше бы тебе усвоить урок с первого раза.

Филиппа целует ее, слизывает стоны боли и ненависти, в полубреду Рино кажется, что вокруг нее обвилась чудовищная черная змея, а потом все вокруг исчезает.

  
  
  



End file.
